Udekket (traduction)
by AlejandrLelian
Summary: C'est les 30 ans de mariage de leurs parents, et Loki sait qu'il devrait être en bas dans le salon à faire la fête, et pas enfermé avec son amant dans la chambre de Thor. Mais quand le besoin est là, la raison disparaît. Et cela fait des années que Loki n'a plus de raison contre ce besoin-là, même si un jour, on les découvrira. Pitié, pas aujourd'hui. UA, OS, traduit de l'espagnol.


**Auteur** : Yakumo-Kaiba

 **Fandom** : Thor, Avengers, Marvel

 **Rating:** M (slash)

 **Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, ils sont la propriété de Marvel Comics et Disney, prenant en compte le fait qu'ils sont à l'origine des personnages de la mythologie nordique. L'histoire et l'univers appartiennent à Yakumo-Kaiba, dont j'attends toujours la permission pour publier cette traduction (donc en cas de réponse négative désolée je devrai la supprimer)...

 **Note de l'auteur** : Le titre signifie "Découverts" en Norvégien.

 **Warning** : Début bien citronné et abrupt... et du fluff mais en quantité digérable je trouve.

 _Fanfiction originale publiée en espagnol sous le même titre: "Udekket" sur  
_

* * *

 **Udekket**

Le bruit de la porte qui se fermait fit naître un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Loki. Son regard se promenait dans l'histoire racontée par chacun des emblèmes sportifs qui ornaient les murs, les revues sur les étagères, et la vieille couette aux couleurs de l'équipe préférée de Thor qui couvrait toujours le lit, comme si le temps n'avait pas d'influence sur cette chambre. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi Frigga tenait à conserver leurs chambres exactement comme ils les avaient laissées quand ils étaient partis, il y a des années, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Quant à lui, ça le faisait rire d'entrer dans sa propre chambre et de voir les vieux posters de groupes de dark metal, qu'il n'enlevait pas. Thor devait se sentir pareil vis à vis des emblèmes d'équipes de foot.

Une grande main caressa sa taille, alors que la chaude présence de l'homme se collait contre son dos. Entouré par ses bras, Loki ne pouvait plus fuir, et au fond, il ne le désirait pas vraiment non plus.

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire ici ? - Il demanda, sentant un baiser presque fantomatique dans son cou, puis tournant la tête pour donner plus d'espace à celui qui frôlait sa barbe naissante contre sa peau délicate. - On peut aller dans ma chambre.

Il ne reçut pas de réponse, mais son corps fut tourné, et ses lèvres dévorées par d'autres lèvres chaudes. Loki décida de juste fermer les yeux et se laisser aller, et il enroula ses bras autour du cou large de l'autre. Leurs langues se trouvèrent et quand les grandes mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, le brun ne put éviter de haleter dans la bouche de l'autre, sentant le besoin de le frapper avec force, comme si cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un peu d'action. Rien de plus faux.

Ses jambes furent forcées d'entourer la taille de son amant, et Loki une fois de plus fut reconnaissant de la force qu'il avait pour le soutenir dans ces situations comme s'il ne pesait rien. Le baiser humide et chaud se prolongeait au cours des secondes, tous deux maintenant experts en l'art de respirer avec leurs langues enroulées. Des années de pratique.

Leurs deux virilités étaient dures et excitée, Loki sentait la sienne se presser contre l'abdomen de son amant, et celle de celui-ci se presser impatiemment contre ses fesses, par-dessus le tissu. Quelque chose qu'il fallait changer rapidement. Urgemment.

\- On n'a pas. Beaucoup de temps. - haleta le brun entre deux baisers, enroulant ses doigts de pianiste dans les cheveux un peu trop longs de l'autre. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et tous deux se sourirent, s'embrassant encore. - Vite, les autres vont se demander ce qu'on fait.

\- À tes ordres, Loki.

La voix de l'homme était profonde, et un peu étouffée, signe des baisers échangés avec Loki. Les yeux verts brillèrent de plaisir devant les mots qui lui donnaient le contrôle, puis il s'étonna de sentir son amant s'asseoir sur le lit, et le tourner jusqu'à coller de nouveau son dos au torse large. Et ses yeux virent directement ce que l'autre voulait qu'ils voient.

Un grand miroir, qui n'avait jamais été là avant, se trouvait derrière de la porte fermée. Son propre visage lui rendit son regard surpris, alors que son amant mordait sa nuque, et déboutonnait de ses mains son élégant pantalon, frottant au passage son entrejambe excitée, lui arrachant un halètement de surprise.

Le pantalon noir de Loki contrastait parfaitement avec le gris de l'autre, et les mains de son amant se baissèrent bientôt emportant aussi son sous-vêtement, le laissant nu et exposé. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se plaindre quand la chaleur de la queue érigée de l'autre vint se frotter contre la raie de ses fesses. Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Son pantalon et son caleçon tombèrent de sa jambe droite, et restèrent absurdement pendues à la gauche, pendant que Loki s'empalait lentement sur ce morceau de chair chaud qui s'enfonçait centimètre par centimètre dans son intérieur. De légers halètement sortaient de leurs deux gorges, tandis que le brun se poussait lui-même vers le bas, et profitait d'être ainsi entièrement inondé par cette virilité qui le brûlait de l'intérieur. Sans aucun lubrifiant, ils n'en avaient pas besoin, étant qui ils étaient.

\- Putain, Loki. Tu es tellement délicieux.

Le soupir rauque dans ses oreilles firent perdre complètement son sang-froid à Loki. Il leva les bras et s'agrippa aux cheveux de l'autre, sifflant sous l'effort et se retrouva complètement assis sur le membre de l'autre.

Il pouvait le sentir palpiter à l'intérieur de lui. Sa propre queue gouttait de liquide pré-séminal, et son abdomen se contractait rythmiquement, alors qu'il essayait de s'habituer une fois de plus à la sensation d'invasion absolue. Des baisers et des morsures étaient déposés sur son cou et ses épaules par con amant, juste avant qu'un mouvement de hanche arrache à Loki un profond gémissement, signal que l'autre attendait pour pouvoir commencer à le baiser avec fougue, une main sur ses hanches pour le soulever et le laisser s'empaler de nouveau.

\- Putain, putain, putain – jurait l'homme aux yeux verts, se perdant dans le reflet que le miroir leur renvoyait. Son visage le brûlait, et ses jambes aidaient les mains de l'autre à lever son torse pour ensuite retomber de nouveau sur la queue chaude.

Ses testicules l'empêchaient de voir complètement comment ils s'unissaient, alors Loki essaya de lever une jambe et de l'appuyer contre le lit pour avoir une vision plus globale. Mais il aurait presque mieux fait de le pas le faire, car cela donna à son amant une meilleure idée.

\- Quoi… ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! - Loki cria d'une voix suraiguë, pendant que ses chevilles étaient empoignées avec force par les mains de son amant.

Mais les protestations du brun ne servirent à rien, et son amant, utilisant toute sa force, leva complètement ses jambes jusqu'à les tenir grandes ouvertes, le baisant toujours ardemment en riant et haletant, satisfait. Loki put juste sangloter de plaisir, jurant de se venger alors qu'il tirait avec force sur les cheveux de l'autre.*

\- Regarde-toi, Loki. Regarde-toi. - haleta son amant alors qu'il mordait son épaule, complètement excité, pénétrant son cul sans relâche. - Tu es l'image même du pêché.

Loki ne voulait pas regarder, il se mordait les lèvres en essayant d'étouffer les cris de plaisir qu'il désirait lâcher chaque fois que l'énorme bite de son amant atteignait sa prostate. Mais il ne put pas résister. Ses yeux dévièrent jusqu'à la porte et là il se vit. Le regard perdu, les lèvres rouges comme ses joues, les cheveux et les vêtements désordonnées, son membre s'agitant au rythme des pénétrations de son amant, les jambes grandes ouvertes. Mais le plus important, il voyait exactement comment le membre épais entrait et sortait de son trou, encore et encore.

\- Putain.

\- Ça, c'est… ce qu'on est en train de faire

Loki put seulement s'accrocher encore plus aux cheveux de l'autre, le tirant vers lui. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en un baiser maladroit, avec trop de langues et de gémissements pour être considéré comme un baiser décent, mais cela leur importait peu. Ils ne voulaient que se dévorer l'un l'autre.

La chaleur montait par son abdomen, et Loki s'en aperçut avec un gémissement et une contraction inconsciente. Il n'eut même pas besoin de se toucher (et ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait le faire non plus, dans cette position). Son membre se durcit extraordinairement pendant une seconde et il explosa en deux jets de semence blanche qui tombèrent sur le sol, tandis que le corps de Loki tremblait sur le corps de son amant. Celui-ci ne tint pas beaucoup plus longtemps, leva le corps du brun deux fois et le pénétrant profondément jusqu'à ce que ses testicules choquent contre ses fesses, pour se libérer, rugissant intérieurement, le comblant de sa semence.

Aucun de bougea pendant au moins une minute, épuisés mais complets. Il y eut un baiser rugueux contre l'épaule de Loki, et celui-ci cala son dos plus fortement contre son torse. Ils échangèrent un regard à travers le miroir avant de baisser ensemble leur regard jusqu'au point où ils s'unissaient. Le membre de Loki s'était ramolli suite à l'orgasme, et la queue de l'autre était toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Tous deux observèrent avec un plaisir pervers une goutte de sperme épais qui coulait en sortant de l'anus de Loki, coulait sur la bite de son amant jusqu'à arriver à ses testicules. Il restait à peine une seconde pour que la goutte tombe au sol quand un coup fort les fit tous deux sursauter.

Quand Frigga ouvrit d'un coup la porte de la chambre, Loki sentit tout le sang se retirer de son visage. Ses jambes maintenues en forme de V par les mains fortes de son amant, avec le pantalon pendu à l'une d'elles, permettaient de voir presque complètement l'union sale des deux corps, union que tous deux étaient en train d'admirer morbidement dans le miroir derrière la porte qui avait été ouverte en grand par leur mère.

Tout mouvement derrière Loki s'arrêta à l'entrée de Frigga, qui perdit quelques couleurs et en gagna d'autres, alors qu'elle se couvrait le visage des deux mains. Loki voulut crier, il voulut bouger, faire quelque chose, mais la peur le maintint paralysé, les bras encore accrochés aux cheveux de son amant, qui avait toujours son menton râpeux appuyé sur son épaule droite.

Cela leur sembla durer des heures, mais en moins de cinq secondes la femme sortit rapidement, et le temps reprit son cours à l'intérieur de cette chambre ardente, qui puait le sexe entre hommes.

\- Non, putain, pas ça. - maudit Loki, essayant de faire sortir une bonne fois pour toutes cet homme de son corps, sentant le dégoût et l'amertume lui remplir le ventre.

Les jambes du brun furent baissées et seulement alors la virilité beaucoup plus molle de l'autre sortit, en compagnie d'un petit torrent de liquide épais. Aucun ne dit mot, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils osent se regarder dans les yeux. Loki, complètement perdu et… son frère, complètement tranquille.

Les cheveux blonds de Thor étaient collés à son front par la sueur. Ses vêtements étaient en désordre et sa braguette descendue, laissant voir dans presque toute sa gloire son membre large, qui donnait toujours l'eau à la bouche à son frère. Il ne semblait pas inquiet, et Loki le haït pour cela. Il le haït parce que Frigga, leur mère, venaient de les voir coucher ensemble au milieu de la fête d'anniversaire de leurs parents, et Thor devrait au moins avoir la décence de s'inquiéter, de s'effrayer un peu.

Parce que ce qui venait de se passer devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre, parce que simplement il n'était pas logique que cela dure depuis treize ans et que personne ne se soit jamais rendu compte de rien. Cela n'avait pas de sens que depuis qu'ils avaient quatorze et seize ans il disparaissent des fêtes et partagent bien plus qu'une chambre, et que personne ne l'ait remarqué.

« _Cela devait arriver à un moment ou à un autre_ », se dit Loki à lui-même en enfilant son pantalon, sentant son corps se glacer « _Nous le savions tous les deux_ ».

Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute, ni regarder les yeux bleus de Thor, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait résister à cela. Il savait qu'il tomberait à nouveau dans ses bras, comme il continuait de tomber chaque fois depuis treize ans. Parce que peu importait qu'ils aient quitté la maison familiale depuis longtemps, d'une manière ou d'une autre ils retrouvaient toujours le chemin jusqu'au lit de l'autre, lors d'une visite apparemment innocente, ou d'une sortie cinéma. Ou d'un cadeau improvisé, un livre pour Loki ou un nouveau T-shirt de sport pour Thor. Peu importait combien de petites amies il y avait dans la vie de chacun, parce qu'étrangement aucune ne durait suffisamment pour être invitée à une fête familiale et présentée officiellement. Il y avait toujours des yeux résignés et des petites tapes de leur père qui leur disait : "La suivante sera la bonne", bien qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse attention à ce que disait Odin, uniquement concentrés sur comment s'éclipser seuls dans une chambre.

Une fois seulement une de ces idiotes avait eu le culot de se pointer presque sans invitation, Jane Foster, pour terminer la tête et la robe à moitié recouvertes de gâteau _accidentellement_ renversé par Loki. Thor avait rompu avec elle peu après cette soirée en entendant comment elle parlait de son frère, et Loki avait fait l'amour au blond avec une attention toute spéciale juste après puisque, au final, Thor l'avait choisi lui.

Thor finissait toujours par le choisir lui… c'était pour cela que Loki ne pouvait pas le regarder maintenant, parce que c'était le moment de… simplement…

\- C'est la fin. - déclara la voix forte de Thor derrière lui, le faisait se retourner brusquement, le visage surpris. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler un "Quoi ?" que son frère continua. - Ils nous ont découverts. Tu avais raison, comme toujours, et ça ne peut juste pas continuer comme ça.

\- Je… le sais.

C'était quoi, ça ? Thor agissait de façon si… indifférente, si mature. Loki voulut soudain crier, crier que ça n'allait pas. Oui, au cours de toutes ces années, il avait répété encore et encore que ce n'était pas bien, pendant qu'ils se dévoraient de baisers assurant qu'ils devaient arrêter, et que cette relation n'avait aucun avenir, parce qu'ils étaient frères, et que merde, les frères ne baisent pas ensemble comme Thor lui faisait perdre la tête à chaque fois qu'il le déshabillait. Loki l'avait dit encore et encore, au cours de ces treize années, entre baisers et coups rapides en cachette, et il savait que quand leurs parents les découvriraient, parce qu'à un moment ou à un autre ils allaient les découvrir, lui les remercierait tous les trois pour tout et s'en irait pour ne jamais revenir. Il l'avait toujours su… cependant entendre Thor y mettre fin le remplissait d'une rage et d'une douleur qu'il ne pouvait contrôler.

Thor n'aurait pas du être aussi calme ! Thor aurait du crier, hurler qu'il n'allait pas laisser tout cela se terminer ! Thor aurait du lui promettre la lune pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, parce que… parce que cette chose qui les unissait… cette chose était plus que seulement du sexe… non ? C'était plus…

Loki sentit sur son corps les mains de son frère, arrangeant ses vêtements et recoiffant ses cheveux désordonnés par le tourbillon de plaisir qui s'était arrêté brusquement avec l'entrée de leur mère. Le brun n'avait plus aucune énergie pour lever les yeux du sol, perdu dans sa douleur. Tout était fini. Il n'y aurait plus de nuit du vendredi sur son canapé ou dans l'appartement de Thor, regardant un vieux film en s'embrassant. Il n'y aurait plus de visite du dimanche à déjeuner avec leurs parents et à mentir en disant "Ça fait un bail !" alors qu'ils s'étaient réveillés le matin même les jambes emmêlées avec un baiser de _bonjour_ et _bon sexe_. Il n'y aurait plus rien, et tout à coup sa vie se retrouva vide de sens, et il put seulement se laisser arracher par son frère hors de cette chambre, dans les couloirs de la maison d'Odin et de Frigga, jusqu'à la bruyante réunion.

Il ne regarda rien, ni les tableaux aux murs, ni la porte de la chambre qui lui appartenait, bien qu'il ne l'utilise plus jamais dans cette maison. Sa chambre, où il avait fait l'amour avec son frère pour la première fois. _Faire l'amour avec son frère_ , cette seule phrase aurait du lui donner la nausée, mais il ne pouvait qu'y trouver sensualité et émotion.

Il observa le dos puissant de Thor sous la chemise qui bougeait à chacun de ses pas, laissant deviner la forme des muscles que Loki connaissait à la perfection. Sa crinière dorée laissait à peine voir un bout de son cou, et il savait qu'en soulevant les cheveux, on pouvait voir à la base de sa nuque la marque de ses dents datant de la veille. Cette marque finirait par s'effacer, et il ne pourrait plus jamais en faire une autre.

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on est en train de faire ? »_ se demanda Loki avec un effroi atterré, remarquant qu'ils étaient arrivés au salon, bondé de parents et amis. Il y avait le groupe des quatre amis de Thor, buvant et mangeant en riant. Il y avait les vieux amis de leurs parents, et ces cousins lointains à qui Loki n'avait jamais prêté attention, mais qui adoraient Thor. Mais pour être honnête, tout le monde adorait Thor.

Et Loki était là, debout, aux côtés de Thor, remarquant pour la première fois que son frère l'avait pris par la main et non par le bras. Leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, alors qu'ils étaient debout presque au milieu du salon. C'était le moment d'en finir, l'homme aux yeux verts le savait, mais _pourquoi fallait-il un public ?_

Il essaya de libérer sa main, inquiet il chercha sa mère des yeux, et la vit assise dans l'un des longs canapés, à côté de son mari et un verre de whisky à la main. Du whisky, alors que le vin blanc était normalement ce qu'elle buvait de plus fort. Il voulait la plaindre, mais il arrive seulement à se plaindre lui-même parce que… parce que sa vie n'aurait plus beaucoup de sens après cette nuit…

Quand il croisa le regard de sa mère, Loki sentit tout le sang qui avait quitté son visage dans la chambre y retourner illico. Ses joues s'enflammèrent, puis le reste de son visage, contrastant fortement avec le reste de sa peau pâle. Loki se maudit avec force, il voulait fuir ce lieu, mais la main de Thor ne le lui permis pas et avant que le plus jeune ait pu s'échapper, le blond se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, à la grande horreur du plus jeune.

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder les fils d'Odin, mais aucun d'eux, et encore moins Loki, s'attendait à ce que Thor passe son bras autour de la taille du plus jeune et le colle contre son corps, tout en prenant la parole, le brun appuyé contre son côté et protégé par sa taille. Loki aurait voulu protester, mais les premiers mots de son frère le laissèrent encore plus paralysé que le visage de Frigga à la porte de la chambre de Thor il y avait quelques minutes.

\- Je sais que beaucoup seront surpris, mais cela fait quinze ans que je suis amoureux. Oui, Frandral, ne te moques pas, tu sais bien que c'est vrai. - il rit en pointant du doigt le coin où se tenaient ses amis. - Je suis tombé amoureux à cette même fête, alors que mes parents fêtaient leurs quinze ans de mariage. Aujourd'hui ils fêtent leurs trente ans, ils s'aiment autant si ce n'est plus que le premier jour, se soutenant et se comprenant mutuellement, et je voudrais leur dire que je me sens fier d'être leur fils, et que cela n'est d'aucune façon… mal. - il termina avec une hésitation.

Son bras serra Loki plus fort contre lui, et celui-ci ne put que le regarder de tous ses yeux, incapable de voir personne d'autre. Effrayé mais aussi sentant quelque chose d'ineffable naître dans sa poitrine, quelque chose qui grandissait encore et encore à chaque mot que prononçait Thor, et le remplissait d'un désir de l'embrasser jusqu'à se noyer dans les lèvres de l'autre.

Thor observa les convives, puis baissa ses yeux bleus vers Loki. Seulement cinq centimètres les séparaient, et rendaient l'étreinte tout simplement parfaite. Chaque fois que le blond avait pris une femme dans ses bras, il s'était sentit maladroit et immense, comme si le moindre geste allait les briser. Avec Loki, tout était toujours parfait. Son frère n'allait pas se briser, et était à la pile à la hauteur pour qu'il n'ait besoin que d'une légère inclinaison pour dévorer ses lèvres… et comme il aurait aimé l'embrasser à cet instant, mais mieux valait y aller pas à pas.

\- Père, Mère, vieux amis et parents, je suis amoureux. Et vous l'aurez sans doute tous deviné, mais je suis amoureux de Loki, mon frère. - Thor lâcha dans un soupir qui paraissait aspirer tout l'air de la pièce.

Le brun voulut enfouir son visage dans la chemise de Thor, sentant le poids des regards sur lui, mais il resta digne un moment, réfléchissant à comment sortir de cette… et si ils disaient que tout cela était une blague ? Il était connu pour ses blagues de mauvais goût, mais… et si leur mère parlait ? Thor continua

\- Je l'aime, comme un frère et plus encore. Tous ici savent que nous ne sommes pas frères de sang, mais sur le papier et dans notre cœur, nous le sommes, et pour cela nous ne nous aimons pas moins, mais plus. Père, Mère, vous nous avez dit de nous aimer, et je sais que vous ne pensiez pas à cela. Mais c'est arrivé. Cela fait quinze ans que j'aime cet homme, et je ne peux plus continuer à mentir, ni à lui, ni à moi, ni aux autres… donc, Loki…

Soudainement le brun, perdu dans ses pensées, fut libéré du bras de Thor, et observa avec terreur le blond se baisser et mettre un genou à terre devant lui, puis sortir une petite boîte de velours de sa poche, l'ouvrant pour révéler un délicat anneau d'argent, sans quitter des yeux les yeux verts du plus jeune.

\- Voudrais-tu m'épouser ?

Un profond silence s'empara de la salle. Les deux frères se regardaient directement dans les yeux, l'un debout et paralysé, l'autre à genoux sur le sol, la bague dans la main. Les yeux verts se réfugièrent derrières les paupières un moment avant de s'ouvrir de nouveau, plus sûrs d'eux. Loki promena son regard sur les convives, aperçut les sourires, la résignation, et même l'amusement. Frigga cachait son sourire derrière son verre de whisky et Odin paraissait épuisé par la situation qui s'échappait hors de son contrôle. Il n'eut pas besoin de voir la suffisance sur les visages des amis de Thor pour comprendre ce qui était arrivé.

Le son de la claque résonna dans toute la salle, faisant sursauter les invités et les maîtres de maison. Les sourires s'évanouirent tandis que la marque de la main de Loki apparaissait lentement sur la joue gauche de Thor, qui ne perdit pas l'éclat de ses yeux, ni n'abaissa la boîte.

\- Mon fils – murmura Frigga en se levant, mais alors Loki s'agenouilla lui aussi face à Thor, qui le prit dans ses bras et caressa les cheveux noirs de l'homme qui cachait son visage dans son cou.

\- Je prendrai cette gifle pour un oui. - rit Thor en faisant un clin d'œil à sa mère qui sembla soulagée. Odin, lui, but le whisky que sa femme avait laissé.

Des rires résonnèrent dans la salle, ainsi que des commentaires amusés sur le visage terrifié de Loki, et les deux frères restèrent agenouillés au milieu du salon, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Loki ne pleurait pas, bien sûr, mais c'était trop pour lui.

\- Ils le savaient tous déjà. Tu m'as menti. - se plaignit-il dans le cou de Thor, qui se contenta de rire. - Tu m'as fait croire que mère nous avait découvert par hasard et puis que… le discours était spontané. Merde et en plus je me suis complètement fait avoir ! - se plaignit Loki en s'éloignant de l'étreinte de son amant, le frappant légèrement tandis que Thor souriait.

\- En fait l'idée était qu'une employée, n'importe laquelle, nous découvre, pas mère… - se plaignit Thor – effectivement ça a été affreusement embarrassant.

\- Je ne pouvais pas permettre qu'une jeune fille soit traumatisée par votre faute. - se défendit Frigga, tendant une main à Loki pour l'aider à se relever. Le brun fut tenté d'ignorer cette main, mais il l'accepta finalement, et se mit debout. Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un câlin étouffant, mais ne put pas non plus le refuser, et étreignit sa mère à son tour. Et dire qu'il avait été prêt à la perdre pour toujours… - Loki, quoi qu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours. - lui rappela-t-elle en déposant un bisou sur ses joues.

\- Mais Thor devra avoir de bonnes excuses s'il ne veut pas être expulsé de la famille – grogna Odin en les rejoignant, mettant ses fils un peu mal à l'aise. - Comment ça tu aimes Loki depuis quinze ans ? Il en avait seulement douze.

Loki n'avait pas pensé à cette partie du discours et regarda Thor avec curiosité, qui rougit avant d'acquiescer. Il semblait embarrassé, et Loki s'en réjouit. Après l'embarras qu'il lui avait causé à lui, c'était la moindre des choses.

\- Vous fêtiez vos quinze ans de mariage et je pensais à comment on pouvait supporte quelqu'un pendant quinze ans et ne pas s'en ennuyer, - murmura Thor, le regard dans le vague – je réfléchissais à quelqu'un qui serait suffisamment intéressant pour que je tombe et retombe amoureux, jour après jour. Et alors, j'ai vu Loki. Je l'ai vu, et j'ai su que trente ans pourraient passer sans qu'il cesse de me surprendre, avec ses blagues et son sarcasme. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais je sais que ce jour-là je suis tombé amoureux de lui pour la première fois. Et depuis, je suis retombé amoureux des millions de fois.

Personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que deux paires de mains poussent les deux frères l'un contre l'autre. Ils se retournèrent pour découvrir que les coupables étaient Fandral et Sif, qui souriaient largement. Frigga et Odin firent leur firent un petit geste et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Loki les suivait du regard, sans croire que tout cela était réel.

\- Juste embrassez-vous une bonne fois pour toutes ! - se plaignit Fandral, tandis que Volstagg les rejoignait. - Cela fait des années que l'on écoute Thor en pleurer d'envie, il faut qu'on voit ça au moins une fois avant de mourir !

\- Et pour votre tranquillité – ajouta Sif en souriant, Hogun à côté d'elle – mon cher avocat personnel a fait des recherches, et il n'y a pas de problèmes pour que vous vous mariiez, comme Loki est adopté. Félicitations ! - elle plaisanta, et Hogun sourit, puisqu'il était l'avocat en question – et que ça soit légal ne veut pas dire que vous n'êtes pas des incestueux terriblement…

\- Tais-toi, Sif, on imagine la suite – Thor la fit taire en riant, tirant Loki pour l'éloigner d'eux. Il prit son menton, mais le brun se libéra. Tous deux se regardèrent un moment, puis le blond se résigna et s'expliqua – je les ai prévenus il y a un mois. Il y a eu quelques débats, mais… étonnamment la majorité se doutait déjà de quelque chose. Mère et Père ont été les plus durs à convaincre, mais ils ont fini par comprendre.

\- On aurait du le leur dire ensemble.

Loki et Thor se regardèrent fixement et finalement Thor acquiesça, les yeux baissés. Loki sentit soudain tout l'amour qu'il avait ressenti lors du discours de son frère devant tous retourner lui brûler le cœur. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas déclaré tout cela publiquement de manière totalement spontanée, mais il l'avait fait. Un par un, ou avec plusieurs, Thor avait discuté, débattu, défendu ce qu'ils vivaient. Thor ne voulait pas que tout se termine, et pour cela il avait été capable d'affronter leurs parents et de défendre cet amour incestueux qui les unissait, et même de le demander en mariage honteusement à genoux.

\- Thor, si ton plan était qu'ils nous découvrent, pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on le fasse dans une position si gênante? - demanda Loki à voix basse. Le blond leva les yeux, pupilles dilatées. Il parlait du sexe, évidemment, et Thor le comprit tout de suite.

Il parut livré à un combat intérieur, puis finalement soupira, et baissa de nouveau les yeux. Il murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, et quand Loki lui demanda de répéter, il cria presque, submergé par la honte.

\- J'ai oublié, d'accord ?! J'ai juste complètement oublié ! - Loki resta muet, très surpris, pendant que Thor essayait de s'expliquer, se grattant la nuque. - quand je suis avec toi… plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance. Je peux juste… je peux juste penser à toi et à moi et à ce que nous sommes quand… nous sommes ensemble… Ne me fais pas continuer à dire des trucs gênants ! J'ai eu suffisamment de trucs gênants à reconnaître pour la vie entière.

Le visage du blond était cramoisi et Loki rit silencieusement, le regard pétillant.

\- J'ai cru que tu voulais me rabaisser.

\- Ben je crois qu'on a réussi à se rabaisser tous les deux.

Il se regardèrent de nouveau et s'approchèrent lentement comme si le monde n'existait pas en dehors d'eux seuls, s'embrassèrent doucement les lèvres, très chastement, car pour l'heure ils n'avaient pas besoin de plus. Ils s'embrassaient en public pour la première fois, surtout, et l'émotion leur chauffait les veines.

On entendit des rires et des sifflements d'encouragement, qui leur valurent des rires de la part de Thor et un levage d'yeux au ciel de la part de Loki, alors qu'ils se séparaient, leur nez s'effleurant.

\- Je ne suis pas une demoiselle pour que tu aies besoin d'aller me chercher des bagues, Thor – le gronda le brun, tirant la langue alors que le plus grand riait.

\- Je te jure que c'est un anneau très masculin, Loki – se défendit-il, récompensé d'un sourire qui s'étendit jusqu'aux yeux verts.

\- Alors je t'autorise à me le mettre.

On se souviendrait du jour de l'anniversaire des 30 ans de mariage de Thor et Odin comme du jour des fiançailles entre leurs deux fils, Thor et Loki. Mais pour les convives, le plus important de la soirée fut qu'on s'en souviendrait comme l'unique fois où quelqu'un avait réussi à tromper Loki, surnommé Dieu des mensonges et des ruses, qui faisait grand honneur à son nom avec ses tours et son astuce.

Thor et Loki se souviendraient de ce jour comme du jour où ils arrêtèrent de se cacher derrière les rideaux et commencèrent à se prendre la main en marchant, sans craindre que quelqu'un découvre les regards amoureux qui surgissaient entre eux après un commentaire particulièrement stupide et adorable de leur frère.

FIN

* * *

 **Note de fin de l'auteur** :

 _Le porno au début de cette fic est totalement gratuit. Mon histoire commençait au moment où Frigga ouvre la porte, mais j'ai déjà trop d'histoires où j'ai sauté le lemon, et je sais que le monde aime le porno alors bon... voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu xD sinon passez-le (?). Je pourrais dire aussi que c'était pour Gryffindor-Night, une fois elle m'a dit qu'elle lisait jamais une histoire si il n'y avait pas de porno XD XD XD_

 _Que dire? C'est juste venu de mon idée que pour une fois, ce soit Thor qui trompe Loki. Le reste c'est du fluff super gnagnan uvu._

 _J'en étais à la moitié du lemon quand je m'en suis voulue de pas avoir précisé que c'était Thor. Enfin je veux dire, personne n'allait croire que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, c'est un Thorki mais... J'avais déjà commencé comme ça et je pouvais plus changer. Je suis désolée sérieusement. Mais comme le reste était déjà écrit j'ai du me résigner. xD Si quelqu'un a des doutes pendant une seconde, mon effort pour mettre 'l'amant" à la place de son nom en aura valu la peine._

 _Pour le lemon, ne me jugez pas, je l'ai écrit à 4h du mat comme hors-d'oeuvre pour vous XD_

 **Note de la traductrice:  
**

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu et que le lemon n'est pas trop abrupt: c'est ma première traduction et je me rends compte que c'est assez délicat de traduire des scènes comme ça XD En plus bon, les Sud-Américains généralement ça y va! J'ai eu du mal à trouver une fic qui ne soit pas un PWP ou un concentré de fluff... et j'ai trouvé celle-ci qui est réunit les deux! XD Jackpot! Enfin je dis ça mais si j'ai choisi de la traduire c'est parce que j'ai bien aimé hein...! Parce que comme a dit Yakumo-Kaiba, "le monde aime le porno" xD  
_

 _Donc pour l'histoire comme je ne suis que l'humble traductrice, je ne peux rien changer, mais si vous avez des commentaires vis à vis de la rédaction, des conseils et des critiques, ça me fera toujours très plaisir! D'autant que c'est ma première publication..._

 ** _Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu!_**


End file.
